I Will See You Again
by rachelwinter
Summary: A loving encounter between a Fallen Captain, and an ex-Guardian. The world has gone to Hell, and they have nothing but each other. One-shot, for now. Human female OC x Fallen male. 90% smut. Some feels.


One-shot, for now.

Content warning: graphic sexuality/sex - inter-species, mild violence.

5/17/17 - Thinking of expanding upon this, due to positive reception, and to better tie in with my other Destiny fic, and the impact this would have on it.

11/2/17 - Some minor improvements. Slight retcon to leave the ending more open-ended, in case I want to expand on this later.

* * *

The woman woke up.

She was a Guardian, a defender of the last city on earth. Or at least, she had been at one time, when she still had a Ghost. Having lost it, she felt unfit for duty as a Guardian, and she left the Tower. She left the Vanguard. She opened a shop of her own interest in one of the city's market districts. After all the pain and suffering, the devotion to what she slowly began to think was a lost cause, was broken. She was broke, and she needed to start again.

In time, she opened a small shop in the city of her own interest.

But it wasn't long before the Darkness found a way into her life once again.

She seemed to be in her late twenties. Or perhaps her early thirties? She wasn't sure. No Guardian could really be sure of their biological age upon awakening, and even science was unable to determine it once their bodies had been reassembled. The cells were just too new. Too untouched by the trials of a true, long life. It didn't matter. She was gorgeous, and men eyed her wherever she went. She had a soft face, and an hourglass figure. Her breasts were of slightly smaller than average size, her waist was slim, and it seemed her best feature was the wide, child-bearing hips, and the plump rear behind her. Her hair was blonde and wavy, and curled near the ends.

She didn't care much for makeup, not after serving as a Guardian. Most of the time, she reasoned a small bit of eyeliner went a long way, and even that felt excessive.

There was always the guilt in the back of her mind. A guilt that would be with her until the day she died. It always crept in at the least opportune moments. It pushed and fought, looking for the weakpoint that would allow it to slip into her consciousness. Some days she could live with it; force it away. Other days, she needed distraction. Not the sort combat would bring. Not the sort plunging a knife into an enemy, or filling an alien full of lead would bring, though that, was no longer an option. At least, not as far as the race of four-armed creatures that haunted the earth were concerned. The funny thing was, they'd all jump at the chance to kill her. To kill each and every human until there were none left. She hated them.

All but one.

She rose from her bed, the soft, colorless, gloomy glow of the sun shining through an overcast sky cascading through her blinds. She dressed warmly. Outside, rain came down softly. It was on these days that she felt more at peace. While everyone who passed her on the streets huddled in their raincoats, lowered their heads, and found comfort in crowded ramen stands covered in neon glow. There was something comforting about the rain.

She took an aerocab to the western public hangar, A-23, and from there had herself and her sparrow dropped off about sixty miles from the wall of the city via shuttle, in a particularly lusher area. She rode her sparrow along the edge of a stream, which eventually spilled into a wide river, and her surroundings shifted from sparsely vegetated grasslands, into a forest of tall pines.

It wasn't much longer that she came to a stop when the river flowed into a large lake. It was quiet, and the sky remained overcast. She smiled and pushed everything out of her mind, dismounting her sparrow, and walking along the edge of the water until she came to the quaint little hut, hidden among the trees.

It was when she was near that _he_ emerged, towering over her. He was a Fallen Captain, and he greeted her in his own tongue. She could not understand him, and he could not understand her. It didn't matter. Since they had met, they had let their actions, and their bodies, do the talking.

He had already stripped himself of his armor and combat skin, and he offered her his hand. She took it, following him into the hut.

It was warm inside, thanks to the fire, and there was a bed of fine pelts and pillows laid out on the floor. She smiled at him, and brought her hands up to tug her sweater up over her head and toss it aside.

He watched her as she discarded every article of clothing until she was naked, and he could smell her scent already. He breathed in deep, her scent making his hearts race. He was fascinated with this human. For so long, he'd found every other one repulsive. The shapes of their bodies, their faces. Their two arms. But this one was somehow different, and he could not quite explain what it was. The fact he found her attractive must have been a testament of how attractive she must be to other humans. But perhaps it wasn't that. Not only that. Perhaps it was the way her voice reassured him. The way she held him, comforted him wordlessly. The sharing of her culture with trinkets and gifts from the store she ran back in the city. The way she accepted his own gifts. Maybe these humans weren't so bad. After all, it had been some time since he had seen another. Not that it mattered to him. He had no interest in other humans. None but this one. And this one was as much his, as he was hers.

She walked slowly to him, with slow, deliberate sways of her hips, before placing her hand over his chest and running it down softly. His body was alien, sure, though it shared the same principle of musculature of that of a human, and he was very well defined. She found him handsome, in an alien way. He spoke to her in a way she hadn't heard other Fallen speak. She had only been familiar with the growls, barks and chitters she'd heard over her years spent fighting them. But his voice was soothing. A deep, sweet, hum of masculinity and affection that gave her goosebumps.

His four hands moved forward with intent, and they gently caressed her body – her sides, her back, her rear, and her breasts. One hand made its way to her face, a thumb lightly grazing her cheek. She leaned her face into his touch, closing her eyes and letting out a tiny, happy sigh, before she looked up at him endearingly.

He longed to speak to her. And often times he did, in his own tongue. They realized they didn't understand each other, but they had conversations nonetheless. His motions, actions, and body language expressed his feelings for her. He loved her, he wanted to say. Since the day he'd laid his four, blue, glowing eyes on her.

He'd killed many a Guardian in his time. He was ferocious. His peers knew he would soon rise above his rank. He himself had thirsted for more. He had hoped to ascend to become a Kell. But that day when this woman had been wounded and cornered by his own troops, his feelings had changed. He still could not understand why. Such devotion to another was... frowned upon. Love and mating was from the old times. Survival was the species' prime directive.

Still, he turned on his comrades and slew every single one of them when they attempted to defy his decision to let the human go. He did it for her. And he would do it again.

Two souls, turning their backs on everything they believed in before and leaving the universe to its fate, to join each other in the pleasures of sharing bodies, of sharing warmth, and love.

They would continue to meet in secret for a year. The times and places would change, as the Fallen House of Devils eventually learned of his betrayal, and sent hunting parties to track him down. Not that it mattered. Any that actually managed to find him, never returned.

The woman grinned, and her hand slid further down to grasp at the alien's member that was already pushing its way out and rising from the slit between his legs. She curled her fingers around it, stroking ever so softly. As many times as she'd lay with him, she had always been surprised at his size. In mere moments, she had him fully erect, and his length throbbed in her grip. It was heavy; it was almost as long and thick as her arm, and the pointed tip drooled glowing, lavender liquid. She leaned her head down enough to take that tip into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it gently.

He tasted sweet. Nothing like human males did. Nothing like the "sweetness" of a man who watched his diet. It was a true sweetness - pleasant in every sense of the word. She swirled her tongue delicately around the tip, coaxing a growl of approval from the alien. He ran a hand's fingers through her hair softly, looking down on her.

She came up and off his cock with a wet slurp, strings of saliva and the glowing, alien pre dangling from her lips and chin. She smiled and took him into her mouth once more, now bobbing her head in a steady pace.

He shuddered above her. The Eliksni had no lips – at least, none thick enough for such a treatment, and the warmth and wetness of her mouth and lips creating suction over his member was utter bliss to him. Her hands pumped the remainder of his length, making sure to work every area of flesh lovingly. His tip sank past her throat, and she continued to work him.

It wasn't much longer after that there was a burning in his thighs as he let out a sound of pleasure, as his cock blasted hot, thick glowing seed down the woman's throat. There was so much of it; she pulled backwards, her cheeks swelling with it as the tip returned to her mouth, and the virile, lavender liquid spurt from the corners of her lips, and he pulled away, painting lines across her face and body. She gulped down the mouthful and licked her lips, coughing a few times, and smiling up at him once more.

He returned a nod of sorts – the equivalent of a smile or grin for his people.

He was far from spent, however. The first always came quickly. The second required more than a mouth. His cock still dripped of the glowing pre, and he made his way to the makeshift bed, covered in soft, delicate pelts and silks they had collected in their adventures, and she followed. He laid down, with his back against the wall, the alien member bending forward over its own weight, pointing at her accusingly.

It pointed, it said she should be the one to make this right.

She would oblige, of course, and she got down on all fours, crawling over to him until she was in his lap, the massive organ poking up between her breasts. She squeezed them around his member, bringing them up and down for a bit before delicately kissing along his body, and up across his neck. She finally met his mouth and she kissed over it. He parted his jaw to allow his tongue to slide out, and she met it with her lips, wrapping them around them and suckling on it, her own tongue wrestling back against his within. It was the closest to a kiss he could give her, but she didn't mind it at all. She enjoyed it, and so did he.

At this point, she had her arms around his neck, and her nethers were drooling with clear, feminine excitement. She moaned into their kiss as she brought her hips down to slide the underside of his length between her sex. The scent of their combined fluids drove both of them wild with lust, and the time had come.

His two lower, powerful arms pulled her up, and lined his pointed shaft up to her entrance. She nodded. He clicked his teeth gently, and began to lower her onto him. It was soft at first. A small pleasure as the pointed tip began to slide into her. She felt a rise in her heartbeat as he went deeper, and became thicker.

She cried out in sheer pleasure as he sank into her loving, warm depths, and his free hands slid across her body to find her breasts, kneading them softly, fingers gently twisting and tugging at her nipples.

Time, in this regard, was on their side. He had learned what made her tick. Every nook and cranny of her body that rewarded him with the looks of pleasure, squeals of delight. He lived now only to make her happy. In every way he could.

She shivered and moaned, and soon, he was so very deep. She'd grown more accustomed to his size now. Sure, it was still rather large - certainly a tight fit, but there was little trouble anymore. While there was no way she would ever be able to take him entirely, she always made sure to take him in as deep as she could muster. He began to softy thrust. Slow. Deliberate.

She could feel every inch slide in and out of her, every ridge of his alien length tug slightly on her as he pulled back, only to sink right back in.

He picked up the pace, and soon had her in a daze of glee. She moaned. Every sound was music to his ears. So very sweet, and it only encouraged him further.

Soon enough he was pumping his hips up into her, and the lewd sounds of their sex echoed out softly from the hut, and across the gentle ripples of the lake.

The alien stopped for a moment and pulled her from his length. She whined in protest as she felt the heavy tool slip and fall from between her legs. He gently pushed her down on all fours.

She took a deep breath and pulled a pillow up for her head and arms, and leaned over it as she spread her legs and raised her rear, presenting it to him.

He growled in approval, the top two arms taking a hold of her waist, while the other twos' hands caressed and squeezed at her plump rear, before again he lined up his member to her, and pushed forward. He gritted his teeth as he sank back in, and she groaned beneath him.

Again, he was slow and deliberate, careful in his thrusting to maximize her pleasure. Though in due time he leaned forward over her, and began to thrust harder.

She squealed, and moaned and clawed at the bed of pelts and silks as her lover ravaged her from behind.

They continued to make love; trying different positions, different spots, for what felt like hours.

Eventually, after he'd taken her on her back, over the antique dresser she'd brought him a couple weeks ago, he had her back on all fours, and he pounded away at her, sinking down and up across her back to lie against her. She pushed up to close the distance between their bodies as they moved as one. He thrusted, and she moved backwards, in perfect unison, over and over.

All four of his arms wrapped around her body below him, and he pressed his face into her hair, inhaling sharply, taking in her scent. He leaned forward further, his neck and head over her shoulder as he shifted his thighs, and began another barrage of wild thrusting, his hips hammering into her like a piston.

She could swear she saw stars as she climaxed, letting out a long, loud moan, her body quivering as he continued.

Moments later, he pushed forward, deeper, as deep as she would accommodate his size, and he growled loudly as a wave of pleasure hit him like a truck. One of the ridges of his length, the one just before her exit began to swell, having detected the correct area.

He tied with her, the ridge swelling up just past her entrance, and she moaned hotly, her toes curling, fingers grasping at the sheets, an arm coming up to hold his neck. With a lewd pulsing of his cock, he could not hold back any longer and began to fill her with his seed.

She felt him inside her.

So thick.

So warm.

So full.

She felt it swell along the length with every burst that he pumped deep into her womb. Excess strings of the thick, glowing liquid shot and spilled from between them.

 _So much._

Finally, he was done, and they panted together, bathing in the afterglow of each other's labors. They lay together for a while, catching their breath, sharing a tender kiss.

He told her he loved her.

She couldn't make out the words, but the look in his eyes told her what he had said, and she told him that she loved him as well.

After a few more hours in each other's company, a small meal, and a dip in the lake, it was time for her to go. He had gently tugged on her wrist, hoping she would stay with him a bit longer. She told him she couldn't stay any longer. Not today. Not if she hoped to ever see him again. Somehow, it was as if he understood what she was saying, and n his alien tongue he replied.

"I will see you again."

She smiled, and they embraced.

After that, she hopped on her sparrow, and left.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, and there was scarcely a cloud to be found over the city, despite the gloominess of the morning.

It was a short aerocab ride back and another trip via carriage through the marketplace before she had returned to her secluded shop.

She took a shower, and idly lay on her bed, before getting up to don an elegant, yet casual red dress. She walked out of the back room, which served as her living area, to the store's front and flipped the holographic sign to 'open' at the window.

A man had been waiting for her, and she let him in.

"Good afternoon, Roji." She greeted him.

He nodded. "Solana."

The man stepped to his post, and stood. "The Hunter you've been tracking was sighted, and should be heading this way soon."

"Good," Solana replied. "Radio Gaelen and have him ensure she finds her way here."

Roji nodded.

She returned to the back room and sat on her bed for a moment. She was silent, but thoughts raced through her head. She knew what she'd have to do. How she'd have to act. What she'd have to say.

For _he_ was always watching.

Always listening

He had already taken every single one of her friends. Now, he would try to take her lover. She could not bear the thought.

She had to bend to his will. There was no running. No escape. He knew everything. _Saw_ everything.

Soon after, the Hunter came to the old antique shop. Sure enough, she carried the Darkness Solana had been tasked with retrieving. The very Darkness that had been consuming her for years.

She kept her ruse as long as as she could. But eventually, she resorted to pleading for that Darkness.

She feared it may be too late, as the Hunter had brutally dispatched her guards in mere moments.

 _Please. Do not fall to its corruption._

This was what she wanted to say; but to say else would spell doom for the last thing in this world she cared about.

Solana cried out as the Hunter's bullet pierced her body.

Memories flooded her consciousness in a nanosecond. Memories she never thought she'd have again. Of her past life, before she was a Guardian.

 _Is this it? Is this where my story ends?_

For so long, she'd longed to know what her life was before all of this, and now, she was glad she had forgotten. There was only despair. She cursed her second life that had not amounted to much better. But there was one thing she was happy about. She saw him, as darkness started to creep into her mind – her savior, her friend, and her lover, the Fallen Captain that had spared her life and committed high treason against the House of Devils to be with her.

 _I will see you again,_ his words to her echoed in her mind, now clear as any language she'd known for a lifetime.

And then everything went dark.


End file.
